Alone in a Place of Hatred
by disturb3drissa
Summary: In the time of Lily and James....Ivy is a Slytherin who is unlike other Slytherins. She makes friends with Lily, and enemies with her own house. Will anyone else but Lily trust her? first chapter is basically an intro. it gets better
1. Default Chapter

Ivy sat in an empty cart on the train. She had no friends other than Lily Evans. She had grown up in a family of dark wizards who were obsessed with 'pure bloods'. Ivy didn't care if the person had blood of many origins so long as they were a fair and decent person. She was molded by her family and their ways so she was sorted into Slytherin house like the rest of her idiot family... She had hated it there so much, only just tolerating the other students and their crap. Ivy was from Canada so she was different anyways. Because she was Slytherin no one would give her a chance to show who she really was. Except Lily.....Lily was sensitive like that. She gave Ivy a chance even though she was stereotyped to be evil and slimy. Ivy was ecpecting to spend the entire train ride alone, as Lily was most likely going to sit with her other friends... Just then Ivy heard the door open. She looked over and none other than Lily was walking thru the door.   
Lily- Hey Ivy!  
Ivy- Lily! Hi! I..I didn't expect to see you until we got to the castle!  
Lily- Well, I figured you'd want some company.  
Ivy- You figured right, girl!  
Lily sat down opposite Ivy and gave her a warm smile. Ivy missed that smile. No one smiled at her alot lately unless they were planning a cruel joke involving her.  
Lily- So where is Gary?  
At the ound of his name, Ivy's pet cat Gary jumped from the luggage racks above their heads onto Lily's lap. Gary was a black cat with a white tuft of fur on his belly and one on his chest. His green blue-purple eyes were his beauty, dazzling everyone who saw them.  
Lily- Gary!! long time no see!  
She petted Gary and he curled up on her lap and started purring. Gary didn't like that many people. 'Lily must be a really good person.' Ivy thought.  
Just then, they heard a bang. Lily and Ivy jumped in their seats and Gary started hissing. The door of their cart opened and a greasy haired boy from Slytherin fell inside. He was clearly stunned. Ivy didn't need Lily to say his name to know who he was. It was Severus Snape. He was quiet and truly evil. Ivy disliked him slightly less than the other Slytherins, but still couldn't say she DID like him. Ivy was just wondering how he ended up in their cart when Lily snorted loudly. Ivy looked up to see James Potter, wand atthe ready, smirking with satisfaction. When he looked up and saw Lily, the smirk disappeared and a look of cool and calm replaced it. His hand went to his hair, seemingly automatically, and started ruffling it. Lily wasn't looking at him. She seemed to suddenly find the window much more exciting. James noticed this and stuffed his head out the door and called out:  
James- Hey! Guys! I found Lily! Get in here!

Lily sighed and continued to look out the window. Ivy knew who James had called. He was never without his little group. Ivy didn't mind them coming here but how would they treat her? After all she was a Slytherin. James came in and sat down right next to Lily. Seconds later, 3 more boys entered. Ivy knew their names. Sirius Black came in first, and sat next to Ivy. Remus Lupin, next to Sirius and Peter Pettigrew next to James. James took out a snitch and started letting it go and catching it within seconds. James was an excellent seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. Ivy smiled at him. James returned the smile. He was a decent guy. He probably got along with Ivy because Lily did. It was pretty obvious he loved her. Sirius saw the smile and frowned.  
Sirius- Why is she in here Lily?  
Lily- I came in here to see her. She's my best friend.  
Sirius- She's a Slytherin!  
Lily- Yeah, so?  
Sirius- She's EVIL!  
Ivy- Oh yes. I'm just the Devil in Disguise aren't I Lily?  
Ivy was somewhat amused. She knew this couldn't lead to anything bad. Lily was defending her.  
Lily- Oh yes, Ivy. Your sooooo bad!

Sirius- But..But...  
Remus- Oh Sirius give it up! She's Lily's best friend, and I highly doubt that Lily would befriend a demon child!

Sirius- Fine then! pout  
Sirius sat back and looked like a spoiled child who was denied something for the first time. Ivy had to giggle. It was pretty cute. Remus was pretty talkative the rest of the trip. James spent the rest of the train ride looking at Lily. Lily was very beautiful, though. Her shoulder length red hair and almond shaped green eyes were very pretty, and her smile was gorgeous. She was tall for her age, and thin. Ivy wished she could be as pretty as Lily. People told Ivy that she was pretty, but she didn't think she was. Ivy was kind of short, being only 5'3, as compared to the other people her age who were averaging 5'6 or higher. She felt really short sitting next to Sirius, who was so much taller than her. Her straight black hair reached her waist and she had big, medium brown eyes. She got a lot of compliments on her nose. She could never understand this but people insisted that her small nose was cute as a button. Her teeth were really straight and white. She took care of those, she felt they were her only beauty.  
Lily- Ivy, we need to change into our school robes. Come on.  
Ivy- Okay Lily.  
They got up and exited the cart to go change. When they were on the way out, they were intercepted by Severus Snape. Someone must have revived him.  



	2. Chapter 2

Snape- What do we have here? a mudblood and traitor!  
Ivy- Back off Snape! I mean it!  
Snape- Or what? You don't even have a wand!  
Ivy realized this when he said it. Her wand was back in the cart, as was Lily's. Snape grinned evily. Ivy hated to do this, but she knew she had to. She turned to Lily.  
Ivy- Lily, go back to the cart. I need a word with Snape.  
Lily gave her a quizzical look but did as she was told. Lily trusted Ivy.  
Ivy turned back to Snape.  
Ivy- What do you want?  
Snape- evil grin widened That depends what you will do in return for not being cursed.  
Ivy walked closer to Snape, trying to look calm. Snape lowered his wand as Ivy reached him. Ivy leaned in and kneed Snape in the stomach at the same time. Snape doubled over in pain and Ivy punched him in the face. Snape fell to the floor. Ivy turned on her heel and walked back to the cart, finding 5 heads poking out the door open mouthed and impressed.  
Lily- Oh My God! Ivy! I don't know what to say!!! WOW!   
Ivy- That felt good!  
James- That was COOL!  
Remus- I'm a prefect and I should report you, but that was too damn good!  
Peter- HA HA! Bet THAT surprised Snape!  
Sirius- Well...that was..umm...you know...umm...

James- Oh come on Padfoot! You KNOW that impressed you!  
Sirius- smile Yeah that was pretty awesome!  
The rest of the train ride went well. Questions of where she learned that and could she teach them were asked frequently, and Ivy promised she would teach them. Everyone was talking now. Ivy had proven herself to not being a true Slytherin, having just kicked the ass of one of her own kind. She knew Snape would tell, and she didn't care. It was worth it. The train stopped, and everyone got up. They went to the carriages and all sat together once again. The ride to the school was more bumpy and incomfortable, but noone noticed. They were still hyped up about what happened back in the train. When they got to the Great Hall, they parted ways. Lily, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter went to Gryffindor and Ivy went reluctantly to the Slytherin table. At least she made friends this year.  
  
NEXT DAY AT BREAKFAST  
  
Ivy got up earlier than everyone else, same as she did every other year. She wanted to get downstairs and eat before any of the others in her house got up and tried to start trouble. She went to the Great Hall to find she was the only Slytherin up. She glanced atthe Gryffindor table and spotted Lily, sitting alone. She walked over to her.  
Ivy- Mornong Lily!  
Liliy- Hey Ivy! What are u doin up so early?  
Ivy- I try to get up before anyone else to avoid their crap, you know..  
Lily- Yeah...Hey you wanna grab some food to go and go sit by lake and eat? It's really nice out!  
Ivy- Ok!  
  
They took some toast and went outside on their first official day of school. The weather was beautiful! There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the very light breeze that exsisted was warm, but not too dry. There was still an hour and a half before their first class. Luckily, they were in class together. It was double Potions, Gryffindors and Slytherins. Ivy and Lily walked around at their leisure for about 45 minutes before they were joined by the others. (you know, the guyz ;) )  
They all sat under the shade of a big tree by the lake, staying relatively quiet. Lily was sitting against the tree looking at the sky. James was gazing at Lily, as usual. Remus was reading  
a book, and seemed to be concentrating very hard on the print. Peter was twiddling his thumbs. Sirius was looking at Ivy with a strange expression on his face. He was either looking at her or through her. He might not have even been on the same planet. Ivy was lying on her back in the grass, looking into the sky, feeling very peaceful. Ivy was kind of upset when they had to start off for class. They went down to the dungeons and found tables near eachother. Ivy sat with Lily, of course. The Professor was the head of Slytherin house and had always hated Ivy. He took this opportunity to give her detention for fighting with Snape.  
Prof. Lussier-Well Ms.Edwards. I was informed this morning that you made an unprovoked attack on Snape yesterday on the train. That calls for detention.  
Ivy knew better not to argue so she just nodded. However-  
Sirius- It was NOT unprovoked! Snape wanted her t-  
Prof. Lussier- Congratulations Mr. Black. You have detention also. Both of you meet me after class to arrange your detentions.  
After class, Ivy and Sirius stayed behind and waited for the professor to give them there punishment.  
Prof. Lussier- Both of you will serve detention here tonight at 8:00. Don't be late.  
They both left together to go to lunch.  
Ivy- You didn't have to say that. You only got yourself in trouble.  
Sirius- Yeah, well, it wasn't what really happened. Snape lied.  
Ivy- Most Slytherins do.  
Sirius- You don't.  
Ivy- Why the sudden change Sirius?  
Sirius- What do you mean?  
Ivy- Oh come on. If I got detention last year for the same reason, you would laugh at me. You never even gave me a chance to show who I really was.  
Sirius- Well, you were in Slytherin and you admitted yourself that Slytherins are all the same.  
Ivy- Yeah but you still could have given me the benefit of the doubt.  
Sirius- Well.. I'm sorry.  
Ivy- It's okay.Well, Have a good lunch.  
Sirius- Aren't you coming?  
Ivy- No..I think I'll go out under that tree again. I'm not hungry.  
Sirius- Well, I'm not hungry either. You want some company?  
Ivy- Sure if you wanna come.  
They walked past the Great Hall and out onto the grounds. The weather was still fine, but it was a bit chilly now. They walked out to the tree they had been under earlier. Sirius sat against the tree tunk while Ivy sprawled on the ground again. Sirius looked at her amused.  
Sirius- Comfy?  
Ivy- Somewhat.  
Sirius- Only somewhat?  
Ivy- There's a rock under my head.  
Sirius- Why don't you move?  
Ivy- Cuz the rest of me is too comfy.  
Sirius laughed. Ivy liked his laugh. It was straight from the heart.  
Sirius- Why don't you tuck your hair under your head for a pillow?  
Ivy- Huh?  
Sirius got up and walked over to Ivy.  
Sirius- Like this.  
He took her hair and made a pillow with it.  
Ivy- Wow! That's better! Thanks.  
He smiled and sat down next to her. She closed her eyes and started thinking about her life now. How she had friends now. How everything was perfect......  
Sirius- You still with me Ivy?  
Ivy opened her eyes. Sirius was bent over her staring at her face.  
Ivy- Yeah. Just thinking.  
Sirius- Bout what?  
Ivy- Stuff.....  
She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down lightly.  
Sirius- You're not goin anywhere until you tell me what you were thinking about.  
Ivy- But.. Oh fine. I was thinking about what evil thing we're going to have to do tonight in detention.  
Sirius- You were not.  
Ivy- How would you know?  
Sirius- Because you had a big smile on your face and unless you are really weird and enjoys detention, you were thinking about something else.  
Ivy- I WAS thinking about detention!  
Sirius- Well, I guess you WOULD be happy about detention...I mean, I'll be there too..  
Ivy pushed him over. He rolled over and sat up again a few feet from where Ivy was. Ivy got up and brushed herself off. She walked over and stretched out a hand to Sirius to help him up. He took her hand and pulled her back down into the grass beside him. She tried to get away but he grabbed her around the waist and wouldn't let go. He started to tickle her. She managed to roll away from him and she got up and started to run. He wasn't long catching up to her though, and before she could leap aside, he tackled her and she fell on the ground again. They continued to wrestle and play for a long time. It was about an hour before they realized they missed half their next class.  
Ivy- Oh My God!! Look at the time! We missed half of Divination already!  
Sirius- Heh. No loss.  
They both laughed. Ivy was kind of worried about what the teacher would say about missing the first class of the term, but she was having so much fun here with Sirius. He was watching her, trying to read her exoression. If she was having as much fun with him as he was with her, she wouldn't care about missing a class. She smiled. He knew what this smile meant. She was enjoying herself.  
Ivy- Well, I guess I can make it up. Besides, it's all stupid anyways.  
Sirius- Yeah.  
They spent the rest of the afternoon lurking out of sight of any teachers. They spent the day talking, missing more than just divination. They walked back up to the castle together after classes ended for the day. They went to the Great Hall for dinner. But before they got there, Lily, James, Remus and Peter found them and ran up to them.  
All at once-WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO!? YOU MISSED ALL YOUR CLASSES! WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?  
Ivy and Sirius looked at eachother and laughed.  
Lily- What's so funny? Answer us! Where were you?  
Ivy- We wer-  
Sirius cut her off-We were outside playing.  
Lily- What does that mean? _Playing_?  
Sirius- We were wrestling and tickling and poking and biting and-  
He stopped when he realized everyone was staring at him.  
Sirius- WHAT? What's wrong? Can't two friends play anymore?  
They all started to say something, but Ivy cut them off.  
Ivy- Look. I didn't eat lunch, and I was used as a TACKLING DUMMY all day! Please excuse me.  



End file.
